In the related art, PTL 1 discloses a fluid controller heating apparatus configured to heat a fluid controller such as a valve, including: a pair of plate-shaped side heaters which are in abutment with a pair of opposing side surfaces of a fluid controller body to be heated via insulating layers; a pair of side holding members each having a side heater fitting depression and configured to hold the fluid controller body therebetween from both sides by being coupled with each other with a screw; and cushion members interposed between the side heaters and bottom surfaces of the side heater fitting depression and configured to press the side heaters toward side surfaces of the fluid controller body.
PTL 2 discloses a heating apparatus provided on a fluid control apparatus which is connected to a mass flow controller and an opening-and-closing valve without intermediary of a tube (of so-called an integrated type), including: planer heaters disposed on both sides of a line and configured to heat the fluid controllers and a joint member; and heat retaining plates that come into abutment respectively with outsides of the planar heaters, wherein the heat retaining plates are coupled to each other with screw members.